1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an elevating structure and more specifically to a pivoting elevating structure adapted to grip and to lift automotive vehicles and which allows such operations as straightening of the vehicle frame.
2. Prior Art
Numerous patents related to the vehicle repair art disclose devices comprising one or more hydraulically operated posts which are provided on their upper ends with arms which move through horizontal planes to engage with the frame of the vehicle to be raised.
However, this type of hoisting device is considered quite expensive in regards to its installation cost and relatively unefficient because of the limited access to the underside of the vehicle and the restrictive number of tasks they can performed. Indeed, operations like the straightening of a vehicle frame cannot always be adequately performed on such known type of hoisting device.
Since there exists a large number of so called "body shops" specializing in the repair of collision damaged vehicles, there is a need for quickly raising an hoisting device which can be used for a variety of tasks including the straightening of frames.
Patent such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,942,945 and 4,447,042 discloses vehicle lifts using X-shaped structures with pistons for hoisting cars. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,049 is directed to a lift structure for servicing vehicles. All four elevating members are synchronized by a pair of supporting members.
None of the hoisting devices comprises shaft means to individually lift the vehicle and also to be attached to the rocker panel pinchwelds of the vehicle while allowing pulling on the vehicle frame by suitable means such as conventionally known winches.
Known hoisting devices, only partially fullfill some of the above mentioned needs. These devices are generally not easy to manipulate, are mechanically complicated and therefore relatively expensive.